Demon Love
by Malkblood
Summary: What happens when you live in a world that is much different than what it used to be? What happens when your life choices had been made for you when you were born? What happens when you wish to change your own life path? What happens when majority of human race is ruled over by stronger ones? What happens when love makes you see things differently and hatred fades away? YouxDante
1. World Outlook

This world had been nothing but a wasteland many centuries ago. It had been shaped by wars, death, blood and winds of change, turned into something you see now. The world had become a bit darker place to live, where things have changed a lot, but everyone had grown accustomed to it.

The world had been populated with demons, angels, vampires, werewolves, mages and humans; while certain races had differences to argue about, they stopped causing wars and chaos, but keep running their show as they see fit; as long as the innocents don't get hurt.

The world will keep shifting and changing, as nature itself dictates the change, everyone will be forced to go with the flow or die in vain. Truth to be told, nobody really cares what will happen, as long as everyone is happy and has things to enjoy their lives in general. The harmony was merely a word, an illusion to create false safety for certain races who had believed everyone can live peacefully without interfering into their affairs.

The truth is much different. The world is run mainly by demons; they exist in every level of society and they basically dictate how things should be. Angels oppose them, attempting to create peace and salvage things they believe to be wrong. Vampires keep their business to themselves and prefer to keep a low profile without drawing attention, while werewolves prefer to roam freely and occasionally attack their arch nemesis known as vampires. Mages are rather a dying breed; divided in black and white, as in good and evil. They are secretive, almost invisible, but everyone has their eyes on them, everyone except humans.

Order is being kept by rules that should be respected if you want to live and survive in such cruel world. Every race is keeping their eyes on humans for the most part, as they need humans for various things they possess. Every child that is born and is baptized; instantly attracts angels. Angels will do their best to persuade the parents in allowing to teach a child in how to be either a priestess or a templar. However, angels rarely consider marrying a human, so they 'use' humans as carriers of the light. Baptized children are only touched by angels and sometimes by white mages, if they feel the child's charisma attracts the magic.

Mages remain secretive and they carefully choose who will they call and pass the knowledge to. They are rather picky. White mages usually focus on children that are closer to angels, while black mages prefer children that are nurturing certain hatred, or desire for revenge. They are picky when choosing their apprentices, but not all of them are evil. Their point of view is different from white mages and their morality varies and depends on the situation itself. They normally associate with the line "an eye for an eye."

Werewolves are wild, roaming free nocturnal creatures who accepted their animal side. They believe that humans possess animal side to them, as they would use their instincts in certain situations. While that is true, they tend to choose humans who have a potential to nurture their animal instincts, allowing them to drive them into freedom. Anyone who has wild nature or enhanced animal instincts would be a perfect candidate to be chosen by werewolves.

Vampires are nocturnal creatures. They own most of night clubs throughout the world. They use music and life of night club to lure potential victims. Vampires can be picky about their targets, so they practically divide humans in three simple categories. First group are humans they would most likely turn into vampires; second group are humans who are perfect to be ghouls and third group are humans who are better off dead rather than being alive; means they get drained of their life essence.

Demons are dark creatures who possess darkness, evilness, rebellious natures, wilder and more violent side to them. They choose their victims carefully, but they also divide humans into some categories. They either choose humans as possible apprentices, they can choose humans to be their servents, but mostly, they seem to be rather interested in forming a relationship with humans for this or that reason.

Humans possess many valuable gifts that others do not have; all races had agreed those gifts should not be lost, but kept alive and combined with their own to create stronger generation of 'mutants'. The humans are perfectly aware of who runs the world, they are perfectly aware of existence of other races, but they do not mess with them for any reason. Humans try to live their lives in peace without drawing attention to themselves and sometimes they get rewarded for their efforts. Humans do know who they work for, so they respect their superiors and try to be humble for the most part.

The very last sort of creatures are Nephilims – half demon and half angel. Their role is to observe humans, keep an eye on them and keep an eye on every newborn child. They are known as matchmakers. They find perfect match for humans, mainly for marriage or similar dealings. They have very important, most demanding duty and role.

Ever newborn child is observed by a Nephilim who keeps noting what kind of behavior the child developes. Once the human becomes legally adult, Nephilim determines their chosen personality and accepts requests from interested parties on the human. Demons, mages, werewolves, vampires; whoever is interested in the individual for any reason; sends a request to Nephilim, who determines what kind of personality the individual possesses. Based on that, Nephilim makes his appearance official to the individual and has a little interview; asking few simple questions. Once he gets the answers, then he informs interested parties. At this point, interested parties can decide whether they want the human or not. Whoever remains, he or she gets the human.

Nephilim then informs the human that he had been chosen by an interested party, however, Nephilim never mentions the name of the interested party. He gives brief information and prepares the human for wedding ceremony. At the wedding, the human and interested party finally meet. Then the human moves on to live a life as a married person, learning and evolving by the help of their spouse.

This kind of thing is known as arranged marriage and some accept it, while others can argue about it.

The last sort of Nephilims are Dividers. They appear only if the marriage between two people is dysfunctional and bad. They do not appear all the time, so it would depend on the situation itself. Once summoned, they sort out the marriage problems by proposing solutions and in worst case scenario, they launch divorce.

Sadly, in most of cases, humans have very little choice in such matter. However, they still have rights they can use in order to live and survive in this world.


	2. Look into the Past

The new day had arrived in your city. The sun was peeking through the clouds and you couldn't force yourself to get up. Slowly, you moved your hand to reach your cellphone, realizing that you have at least two hours to spare. You sighed softly and glanced at the window, thinking about the recent past. The memories flown through your mind as your eyes focused on the window.

_You are (Y/N), soon-to-be graduate from a local college where you studied Demonology. You are 24 years old and you were always fascinated by demons, myths, legends and creatures; people used to scare the children like Baba Yaga or Rusalka. You were quite nervous about the graduation exam that was awaiting. You were born in a semi-religious family, since your parents believed in god. And you have been baptized, cause your parents wanted to prevent other races from having you. However, as you were growing up; you had proved that you are much different. Unlike others who blindly believed into everything they heard, you refused to believe in things unless you had seen a solid evidence. You didn't believe in god, but you believed in aliens, in ghosts, while belief in god made no sense to you. You were a stubborn child, and once you reached your teens, things have changed rapidly._

_You were starting to go out, hanging out with few close friends, visiting two of your favorite clubs, but you knew your limits. You weren't a party animal, you didn't dress up as a slut, nor were you flirty. Having fun for you meant that you meet up with your friends, buy some snacks and go to a club to chat, listen to music and enjoy the free time you had to spare. Not to mention, you couldn't stand the idea of wearing shorts, skirts, dresses, tank tops and similar overly revealing clothing. In fact, you'd rather stick to rock, goth style with black clothing, boots or converse shoes, and you had a thing for finger-less gloves and chains that you'd put around your pants as an accessory or a possible defensive weapon against haters. _

_You had been most promising student while you were still in highschool. Once you graduated from highschool, turning 18; you were trying to determine what to do with your life at the point. _

_As you were pondering what you'll be studying for the next 5 years, most of your friends had been contacted by Matchmakers, and you felt rather nervous that you won't be able to continue your education. However you felt some relief as your best friend Cidney hasn't been contacted by Matchmakers yet._

_Unfortunately, you were pressured by your parents quite a lot. They were constantly trying to convince you to study medicine or engineering like Cidney; as much as you loved your parents, you didn't want them to have any control of your life since you were legally adult. Day in and day out, your parents would constantly remind you that you live under their roof and that you should study something that will give you a better future, something that will give you better life conditions; like a job, your own place to stay and a family of your own. Naturally, they didn't stop there; they also went to pressure you with the idea of marriage, so you'd marry another human; thus preventing Matchmakers from contacting you. You couldn't believe how far your parents were willing to go in order to make their plan work. Soon, you realized it. _

_Your parents would constantly and almost secretly try to set up various young men as possible candidates for your future husband. They were no different than Matchmakers, if not worse than them to begin with. You had argued with your parents and struggled against their narrow point of views. Even men they chose were people you had nothing in common with, and there was nothing that would make you like them. They were completely opposite from who you had become. Even if some of those men were kind and nice, you didn't feel like being married to them, cause it's not what you wanted._

_At any rate, you have begun showing your rebellious nature once more; openly comparing your parents to Matchmakers and explaining that you do not intend to dance to their tune. It has come to your attention that there's only way to stop your parents from meddling into your life; that meant you have to move out of your family home. With your best friend Cidney, you rented a small apartment in a college area, since you planned to continue your education on a college; despite what your parents demanded from you._

_While your parents were angry when you left the home; you didn't care about it any longer, as you decided to live your life the way you wanted regardless what others will say. Living with Cidney meant to feel happiness and freedom, as Cidney had been your childhood friend and she understood you better than anyone else. You were grateful to have such friend like her. _

_Cidney was a bit like you; with rebellious nature, but she was often quiet and thoughtful. She had bizarre thoughts and you'd enjoy talking to her about whatever came to your mind. She was bold when defending her own point of view, but otherwise, she preferred to observe in silence, from the distance. _

_Cidney continued her education, heading to college; wanting to be an engineer and possibly a pilot. It was her childhood dream. She didn't care if it was male-only territory, she had proven that she's just as good, if not better than males in that field. Cidney had a natural talent for this line of work and everyone admired it. _

_On the other hand, you decided to study Demonology, since you were fascinated by mythology, demonic creature, occult items and associations to symbols from demonic origin. You wanted to be a master in the field._

_For awhile, things were looking up, as both of you were promising students, achieving much more than others; receiving awards for your dedication and inventions, especially Cidney who developed new ways in engineering. Both of you were focused on your education, however; things were bound to change sooner or later, and they did. After three years of constant focus on your education, it was expected from you to start working and earning some money on the side. Whereas you were working in the library that had ancient tomes, Cidney had difficulty with finding the appropriate job. A well known fact was that Cidney wouldn't be able to work at the library, since she was more into doing something practical, with machines instead of reading books or sorting them out in the first place. Thankfully enough you had some connections, so you decided to help Cidney getting a job. You got her a job in a "Confession" nightclub, and she'd be in charge of repairs of electrical equipment. Knowing the owner of the club proved quite useful and you were grateful that the owner would accept Cidney as his employee. Like almost every other nightclub, this one was also owned by a vampire, but he was friendly, respectful and decent._

_Cidney was happy with her job, despite her original skepticism; she had been paid well and was able to be friendly with the owner. Every day was an adventure of its own and Cidney never complained about the amount of work, she'd complain when there had been lack of work. However, one evening things have changed and it was bound to have a huge impact on your and Cidney's life. _

_That evening, nothing seemed to work like it should have; you had few mishaps at work, like spilling coffee on one book, messing up book sorting and various others mishaps. One of the mishaps included an argument with a customer and your superior. You have concluded that it just wasn't your day, but soon you will realize that someone had it maybe even worse._

_When you came home that evening, you were surprised that the apartment was dark, since you expected Cidney to be home by the time you arrived. Not even the TV was on, and that made you feel uneasy. As you dressed up into something comfortable and walked into the living room, your heart almost jumped out of your chest; Cidney was sitting on the sofa, holding the envelope and she looked as if she was crying, and she appeared to be quite disturbed. _

_Almost immediately, you sat beside her and attempted to comfort her, but she sighed softly, trying to behave like nothing is wrong._

_You blinked: "Cidy, what's wrong?" – you called her 'Cidy' and that was your privilege only._

_She pulled her legs on the sofa, hugging them tightly: "Remember when we talked about our future and how nobody would change our plan?"_

_"Yeah, I remember that. Why do you ask? What happened?"_

_"I'm afraid things will change and nothing will be as we or I planned."_

_You tilted your head: "Does it have to do something with this envelope?"_

_"Mhm." – Cidney admitted._

_"Talk to me. Is someone threatening you? Are your parents forcing you on something?"_

_"No, Y/N, it's just….this envelope is something I didn't hope to receive in awhile yet. Unfortunately, I had been contacted by the Matchmaker."_

_"What?" – you gasped in shock._

_"He dropped by earlier this evening. I came home early as there was no job at the club. When I came home, it felt unusual. Soon afterwards, the Matchmaker appears in the living room. He told me that there are some interested parties in me, but he didn't give me any names. Instead, he asked me few questions and he promised to contact me once more when I get chosen."_

_"No fucking way! Why would he appear now? Why not later, damn it!?"_

_"I…I don't know, damn it! I don't even want to know anything about this whole thing! I wish he never contacted me! Or if he had to, he should have done it after I graduate!"_

_You stared at Cidney who was now yelling, while her tears welled up in her eyes. You didn't know how to comfort you and as far as you knew, there was no way to escape such fate._

_"I don't know what to say, Cidy. I wish I could help you."_

_"You can't. There's no way to run away from this scenario. Other than dying, but I don't want to die, as much as this damn system sucks monkey balls!"_

_"…when you'll be contacted again?"_

_"He said in two weeks from today and at the same time. Please Y/N, please…stay with me when that day comes. I need you more than ever. I need you to be there."_

_"Count on it, Cidy." – you vowed to be with her, no matter what happens. And you wanted to see this Matchmaker dude._


	3. Preparations for the Wedding

_As promised, two weeks later; you decided to take a day off from work, so you could be with Cidney once Matchmaker appears. You were sitting on the sofa in the living room, trying to cheer up your roommate who had been anxious and worried. Suddenly, you detected a soft scent of pine, which gradually became stronger. You couldn't determine where was it coming from or why would you even smell something like that. It became apparent where was the source; once you glanced to your right, you saw HIM. You saw the Matchmaker._

_The man stood there, with his arms crossed and a discrete smirk appeared on his face. You glanced at him and he glanced back. Despite that you wanted to kick his ass, you had to admit the man was quite handsome._

_He was tall, fairly muscular young man; with pair of deep pine green slightly glowing eyes, so deep that you thought he could see right through you, read your mind and your soul. His hair was dirty blond, covering his neck, while bangs were slightly covering his left eye. His hair was rather spiky in a messy kind of way. He wore light gray shirt with a zipper in the middle, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing few distinct markings on both of his arms, but most was covered by the sleeves. He wore black pants with red wavy pattern, with matching black shoes. You had to admit he looked handsome, but you knew he had to be incredibly dangerous. _

_The man simply stood there: "Good evening, ladies. I bring the news for you, Cidney Hollister. You have been chosen by the interested party, based on responses you gave to my questions. Therefore, it had been decided that wedding ceremony will take place on Saturday, at noon. You will receive a dress, bouquet of your desired flowers, along with hairstyle and makeup you wish to wear on your wedding day."_

_Cidney merely listened, while you clenched your jaw, releasing barely audible hiss: "Matchmaker?"_

_"Yes, my lady?" – he clearly heard the hiss, but didn't show any reaction to it._

_"Why now? Why are you doing this to Cidney? I don't think she's even ready for this step! She has dreams for her future and you just ruin it for her, so she'd marry some dumbass!? What kind of system is that? I thought at least you'd have some honor!"_

_The man gazed at you silently, and suddenly he narrowed his eyes: "Shush, young lady. Only recently, I have received requests from interested parties who wished to marry young Cidney. Only recently, she had been noticed. Yet, only one man remained and wishes to marry her. You, on the other hand, can be a maid of honor or a simple friend in the background. The choice is yours. The system had been established long before you were even born, my dear. Honor is something you cannot grasp yet, not completely. Being married doesn't necessarily mean she must give up from her dreams, does it? How does marriage prevent someone from fulfilling their dreams?"_

_"How about lousy husband?"_

_"You don't understand the concept of Matchmakers, do you? There are Matchmakers who do their duty sloppily and yet there are those who do their duty respectfully. I cannot say who is the groom, but he's well respected, strong and protective man. Young Cidney will feel safe and happy in the arms of such man, that I'm certain of."_

_"How can you be so sure? Men can be slick! And deceiving!"_

_"You might have noticed that I happen to be a man myself. I assure you, young lady; your friend will be happy."_

_"You don't know the future! You don't know what kind of life she will have! You barely said anything about this guy she'll marry! How can anyone believe in those words and feel happy?"_

_"How about putting some faith? Humans have plenty of faith to spare, don't they? While others can barely grasp the concept of faith, humans tend to rely on it, even in darkest moments of their lives, yes? If so, then it shouldn't be that difficult for you to do so. If not for yourself, then for your friend; whom you love so dearly."_

_"Did you even explain Cidney how this whole thing works? Have you told her about her rights, not just obligations?"_

_"I've explained everything when I visited her the first time. Now I've only come to inform her about situation developments."_

_"Can this be stopped?"_

_"Yes, it can be stopped. Like everything else in this fragile world, everything has a beginning and the end."_

_"I'm afraid to know the answer then."_

_"It's simple. How does one's life end?"_

_"Death."_

_"Death. That's how you can stop this. Are you ready to throw your life away? Is your friend ready to die just to stop this from happening?"_

_You shook your head slightly: "Then…what kind of life this is? In what kind of world do we live in when we can't be ourselves? When we can't do things like enjoy this life the way it is? When we have to be slaves of those stronger than us?"_

_Matchmaker sighed softly, placing his hand on your shoulder, but then he gripped your chin softly and tilted your head to your right: "Let me tell you a little secret. Do you know why this system is designed the way it is? It's not to inflict slavery or anything like that. Bad individuals will exist everywhere, it is not based on the race. You cannot judge one race based on someone's mean behavior."_

_You twitched as the man gripped your chin, but you relaxed upon feeling his soft touch; something you didn't expect to feel from a man like him: "Lack of trust towards humans and to limit their freedom."_

_Matchmaker blinked: "Certainly not, my dear. It's to preserve humans as race, because you are needed to keep the balance flowing steadily. However, the real reason for the existence of current system, is because humans are dangerous to everyone, especially to themselves. They are capable of evolving and destroying everything, everyone for their own idealistic thoughts. Humans were free, but then they brought the world to near end. That's why this system took place; to preserve this world from dying, to preserve humans as necessary and to give them enough freedom without letting them destroy everything in the process. Humans would go into wars for no other reason than politics. They involve everyone into their wars."_

_You shrugged, realizing Matchmaker was right and you simply nodded: "As long as we have some rights and not just obligations. But why this marriage system?"_

_"Love, mutual benefits, you name it. From what I know, everyone gets what they deserve. Take it for what you will."_

_Matchmaker had released your chin, but the way he looked at you; made you feel uneasy, as if he knew something about you, but refused to speak about it. You sighed softly and Matchmaker nodded: "My job for now is done. You will receive the dress, flowers and everything else soon enough. You shall be ready for Saturday and then I will tell you what comes next." – with those words, Matchmaker simply jumped out of the window; into the dark night. _

_Cidney had expressed her gratitude that you stepped up to defend her, but she felt like this could be a trial; trying to believe in the positive outcomes of the situation itself. Neither one of you was interested in talking about this any further. Both of you went to bed and decided to just sleep this through._

_While you were soundly asleep, someone had been watching over you, deep pine green eyes had observed your innocent form, as you breathe softly and dream of happiness. Someone watched over you, meaning no harm, only observation and something that could be interpreted as curiosity. That same someone had been sitting on the tree branch, having a perfect view on your sleeping form and wondering about your personality._

_"I see you have become rather curious…Raizo." – A male voice spoke._

_"That's one way of putting it, big brother." – Deep pine green eyed man replied, without turning around._

_"Any special reason for this little night guarding?"_

_"I think you know the answer already, big brother. You were right about her. I've seen it."_

_"Mhm. Glad to see I'm not losing my touch."_

_"Quite unusual for her to have it. That kind of thing doesn't happen at all, if ever."_

_"True, but that's one of many things that makes her special, Raizo."_

_"…"_

_"We should go."_

_"Right."_

_Both men disappeared into the night, leaving you and Cidney to sleep peacefully.  
__The next few days had passed normally, while Cidney was mostly nervous and anxious about Saturday. You tried to ease her nervousness by talking to her, and secretly you were trying to find out who is the mysterious groom. Unfortunately, your requests were left unanswered and you decided to give up for now, since there was nothing you could do about it.  
__You did everything you could to help Cidney and she had grown to accept the fact of what is going to happen and you wondered if she'll be okay.  
__Naturally, the Saturday had arrived. It was the early Saturday morning when you woke up; you couldn't sleep and Cidney felt the same. It was the day when everything will fall into a proper place. Neither one of you wanted to get out of the bed just yet, but Cidney sighed softly and got out of the bed anyway, only to quietly walk into your room: "Y/N?"_

_You glanced at her softly: "Hmm?"_

_"Can we talk?" – Cidney walked into your room, sitting on your bed._

_You sat up too, gazing at her a bit pale face: "What's on your mind?"_

_"Truth is…I don't think I'll ever be ready for this step and suicide isn't the solution I'd go for, cause I'd throw away everything I had worked for thus far. I just don't want to lose you as my friend, regardless whether I'm married or not. I just hope this guy is as good as Matchmaker says."_

_"Me too, Cidney. Me too. You won't lose me at all. We'll be friends, no matter what."_

_Just as Cidney was about to say something; you were interrupted by the familiar young man who appeared at the door frame: "Good morning, young ladies."_

_You sighed heavily, glancing at him: "So…how does this thing work? How does it go? And not to mention, you never said your name."_

_He smiled: "You never asked my name."_

_"Will you tell us your name?"_

_He nodded: "My name is Raizo." – he smirked and continued: "First of all, we have to take care of young Cidney. Dress her up, do her makeup and hairstyle. Then, if you had chosen to be Cidney's maid of honor, we have to prepare you too. After that, I'll tell you the rest of the story."_

_"Of course I'll be her maid of honor! Just don't give me a pink dress." – you muttered._

_"Alright, no pink dresses." – Raizo shrugged slightly._

_Cidney and you stood up and wondered what is going to happen; before you could even question Raizo, four young women walked into the room with plenty of boxes. Raizo decided to discretely explore your room, finding your books quite interesting and wondering what did make you curious enough to study Demonology in the first place. _

_Two women focused on Cidney and other two women focused on you. They opened the large boxes, revealing two dresses; one was in a color of a caramel with darker edges. It had long sleeves and V-cut. That dress was meant for you and those two women helped you with getting dressed. Once you put the dress on, you realized how it fits you and how it makes you look special. Cidney was given a black dress with red edges, more like a goth style, but still quite elegant; with appropriate makeup and hairstyle. She looked magnificent, and you looked amazing too. Even the shoes were a perfect match and you couldn't believe how great both of you look like. Raizo was casually sitting on the sofa, waiting for both you and Cidney to be ready to leave. _

_As you two were ready, Raizo approached you with a barely visible smile: "Now that you are ready, I must say both of you look magnificent. Cidney, you shall wear this necklace. It's a gift from your future husband."_

_Raizo placed the necklace around Cidney's neck and all three of you went downstairs, only to realize the limousine had been waiting for you to take you somewhere. You wondered where the driver was suppose to take you. Both Cidney and you were practically guided to sit down like actual ladies, while Raizo was making sure you're both in a good care._

_You glanced at Raizo: "So, where are we going now?"_

_"To the wedding ceremony."_

_"The church?"_

_"No. Nothing like that."_

_"So, this is more like a civil wedding rather than religious one."_

_"Something like that."_

_You wondered who is this guy your friend is going to marry, you wondered why she or anyone has to endure something of this nature. You wondered who made these rules and why. However, Raizo tugged your arm softly, merely to make you snap out of your thoughts; as today was not the time nor place to have those kind of thoughts. Your best friend was getting married, and you have to be at least supportive. You sighed and mumbled soft apology; while Cidney was holding rather big bouquet of red roses. It was incredibly beautiful and Cidney concluded that her future husband could have the romantic side to him. She gazed at the flowers, while poking its petals in the nervous fashion and Raizo smiled softly: "Don't worry about anything, young lady. Everything will be alright."_

_After 30 minutes of driving, the limousine had stopped in front of a building that looked much like it belongs to a certain society, but it looked rather appealing to your eyes. The building looked modern, with flowers in front of the building and a fountain in the middle of the paved path that leads to the entrance. You were able to hear soft music coming from around the building and you glanced at Raizo: "What is this place?"_

_"This is where the wedding ceremony is about to be held. I'm not exactly sure how to name this building, but we can go with City hall of some sort."_

_You simply nodded and Raizo opened the door, walking out of the car, only to extend his hand at Cidney and then at you; after all, you were ladies, so he had to be a true gentleman. You and Cidney had to hold Raizo's arms, as he walked with you two inside of the City hall. Both of you were amazed by how this building had a beautiful interior, much like beautiful exterior. Raizo took you two to a small room where both of you can rest for few minutes before attending wedding ceremony and you could fix your makeup and other stuff that women normally do in these type of situations. Raizo left you two alone in the room and went to do some errands, Cidney was slightly fixing her makeup, but she couldn't fight the nervousness and you glanced at her with rather sad eyes. You felt sorry for her, how could you not feel sorry for your friend who was getting married to someone neither of you had met? _

_You sighed slightly: "I wish I could help you somehow. It makes me feel sad."_

_Cidney blinked at your sudden response: "Don't be sad. I'm becoming a bit hopeful, cause this guy could be a good man, or maybe a bit romantic, considering the flowers I got and this necklace too."_

_"Hmm, you could be right." – you glanced at the door for a moment and shrugged: "Will you be okay for a bit? I'd like to check something outside."_

_Cidney nodded softly and continued to fix her makeup, even though there was nothing to be fixed, she was just too nervous and had to occupy her mind with something._

_You left the room and went down the hallway, wondering where will this hallway take you. You reached rather luxurious lobby with a lot of people that you didn't even know, but there was something odd about them that you couldn't determine. They all looked elegant, members of higher class in expensive clothing, but they seemed like truly important people and somehow you felt like you weren't suppose to be there. One of those people had noticed you and you twitched slightly, but they showed some manners in greeting you in a royalty fashion, so you greeted them in return and decided to slowly back away from there. _

_As you were backing away, your back bumped into someone who was kind of standing behind you. Immediately, you went to apologize, but then you turned around, finding yourself staring into a white elegant shirt. You could smell the mysterious manly cologne and you looked up; blinking in shock. _

_You bumped into a tall, fine elegantly dressed young male. He wore black elegant suit, with white elegant button shirt and dracula cravat. He held a black cane in his hand, there was a red rose on the left side of his black suit coat and his hands were covered with elegant pair of red gloves. The man had cylinder hat with red stripe around it and once your eyes focused on the young man's face; you recognized the man. The young man had been the owner of "Confession" night club and you blinked at him: "Vincent? What are you doing here?"_

_The young man smiled discretely: "What do you think, young lady?"_

_You twitched for a moment as it hit you; he was fine dressed man, his long black hair was tied in the elegant low ponytail with a red ribbon and you realized: "Are you the groom?"_

_"Since you had asked a very direct question, I'll take the liberty to respond in the same manner. Yes, I happen to be a groom, however, I do demand that you keep this info for yourself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's the tradition, young lady. You've met the groom, but you cannot share this info with my bride-to-be. It's a surprise and you have to respect the tradition. For my sake and her own."_

_You nodded simply: "Well, I can relax in knowing that she'll be treated well."_

_"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, young lady. I must attend few more errands before the wedding ceremony." – With those words, he bowed politely and left._

_You smiled to yourself softly and then you walked back into the room. Cidney was fixing her dress and she spotted your reflection in the mirror: "Who were you talking to, Y/N?"_

_"Oh, some random guest." – you were aware that Cidney would figure out your horrible attempt of lying to her._

_"You've met the man I'm going to marry, haven't you?"_

_"…" – you looked away for a moment._

_"Who is he? You have to tell me! I want to know who is this man! Please, tell me!" – Cidney begged you and it was difficult for you to turn her down. You sighed heavily, holding her arms: "Listen, Cidney…I'd really like to tell you, but I sworn that I wouldn't. I can't tell you who he is, but I can tell you that you'll be well treated by him."_

_She hissed softly: "And how is that going to make me feel better?"_

_"I know that my words won't make things better, but you have to trust me on this. Can you do that?"_

_"…I guess, I can."_

_Your conversation had been interrupted by Raizo who walked into the room: "It's time to begin with the ceremony."_

_Cidney nodded: "Is there anything I have to do?"_

_"Not at all. I'll walk you to your future husband, and your friend will walk behind you. The ceremony is brief, you exchange vows and that's about it. It isn't much different than any other wedding ceremony. Except, you are not suppose to look forward or stare. You should appear as humble, showing discretion. Only your husband is allowed to remove the veil and reveal you to others."_

_That being said, all three of you headed out of the room, making your way to the ceremony. You entered into a huge room, decorated in a bit of goth style, but with such elegance. You've noticed a lot of people, they all looked important and high class; you noticed their unusual gaze in your direction, as if they were judging. Some of them even looked like they didn't approve this wedding ceremony. Raizo was guiding Cidney to a man who stood there and waited for his bride-to-be to appear. Cidney was curious and nervous; as she was walking, you all heard the unique song that belonged to vampires. Soon enough, Raizo had walked Cidney to her future husband, placing her hand in the hand of future husband. Raizo stood in the background, while you stood behind Cidney. Vincent smiled softly as he lifted the veil, revealing the face of his bride-to-be, while holding her hand in his. Cidney was shocked to see that she's about to marry the man she had been working for; she wasn't sure what to feel, her emotions were between shock, happiness and suspicion, as to why would Vincent go to such length to marry a human._


	4. Time for a New Life

_The ceremony began, and as Raizo said, there was no priest or anything like that. The elder of vampire society held the ceremony; once the vows were exchanged, Vincent and Cidney shared a kiss, sealing their marriage and making it official. However, they both had to sign the papers, twice. The second paper signing was by giving the bloody fingerprint as a seal, making the marriage valid and legal._

_Cidney didn't have much of a choice, other than respecting the tradition and pressing her bleeding thumb over her signature, close to Vincent's fingerprint. Since the marriage had been validated, other participants got up from their seats; forming the circle around the newlyweds. You wondered what is going on, but Raizo appeared behind you with a hand on your shoulder; discretely whispering in your ear: "This is a vampire custom in weddings."_

_You twitched as you didn't expect Raizo to make the appearance behind you, but then you heard a different kind of whisper, the one that seemed to be in your head rather than of those around you: "Predators…all of them. Tread carefully around predators."_

_You were shocked to hear that whisper, and you didn't know if you were just imagining things or was the whisper really there. Raizo didn't seem any different, and other vampires seemed to have been focused on newlyweds. You concluded that only you could have heard the whisper and you feared you were going crazy. _

_While vampires formed the circle, Vincent held Cidney's hands in his, leaning to give her another kiss, for a moment; the kiss didn't look unusual, but once Vincent pulled away, you spotted something on Cidney's lips that looked much like blood. You weren't sure if the blood was Cidney's or Vincent's, and not knowing that fact; annoyed you._

_Vincent and Cidney continued to walk out of the room, making their way to the garden where they will indulge in their wedding ceremony further; vampires had followed them closely, Raizo and you were walking behind. You had been silent and just when you wanted to ask some questions, you heard another whisper in your head: "A ghoul…that's what she is now."_

_You hissed softly and Raizo glanced at you; discretely enforcing a conversation: "There's something troubling you?"_

_"Erm..no." – You twitched softly._

_"Are you sure? You hissed and you are acting strangely."_

_"What happened to Cidney?"_

_"You have to ask her husband about it."_

_"Okay."_

_Once in the garden, the rather cheerful music was playing in the background, vampires were enjoying their typical conversations, while glancing at those they would normally judge or look down at. You sighed as you walked up to Vincent and Cidney; you wanted to know the truth. Cidney was glancing at the table and waited for the wedding cake, while you decided to speak with Vincent: "Vincent? I have a question."_

_Vincent glanced at you: "Certainly."_

_"What exactly did you do to Cidney?"_

_"Ah, another direct question. Since you are interested in truth, I'll explain it. The first kiss is just the normal one you'd expect. The second kiss is called Blood kiss and I've shared my blood with Cidney."_

_"Is that a tradition?"_

_"…no." – Vincent said coldly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You see…despite popular beliefs of vampires being incapable to love another person, just like humans do; I have fallen in love with Cidney. She's a special woman in my life and I've experienced that special kind of love. I knew what I had to do and I couldn't afford losing her to someone else. Contacting Raizo was a wise choice and I wanted to marry the woman I truly love. I know you won't believe it, but that's the way it is."_

_"…" – you gazed at Vincent, being silent as he continued._

_"The second kiss isn't a tradition. It was my choice and others had to deal with it, whether they like it or not. I don't care what other members of society think of it. My choices don't concern them, at all. I've chosen to share my blood with Cidney, creating a unique bond between us and I'll be able to keep her even safer."_

_"What did she become?"_

_"She is my wife, my better half and she's bound to me as someone special. Right now, she's a ghoul or if you want me to use harsher term, she's blood servant or blood doll. I do not see her as such. She's my wife and the love of my life."_

_"So…she's just a blood slave of sort?"_

_"No. Are you paying attention, Y/N? She does not serve me, she is mine and belongs to me. Nobody will be able to come near her or touch her; let alone harm her. That's why I've done this. However, she'll have to decide whether she wants to become what I am or not."_

_"And if she decides to remain a human?"_

_"I'll respect it, even though…I'd lose her in the end, cause vampires are immortal, while humans are mortal; they age and die. This is something I will have to speak with her in private."_

_"And if she chooses to become a vampire?"_

_"I'll make it happen. Then she'll have to adjust to new existence, learn new things and train, but she'll still be able to see you, be your friend. I have no intentions of breaking off that bond. After all, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met her. I can only thank you for that. If you need anything, let me know. Right now, I must attend to my duties."_

_The rest of the ceremony was about the usual; the cake was delicious and everyone had fun, but once newlyweds left the ceremony to have their honeymoon, you wished to go home. You had to chew on the fact that your friend could become a vampire, and you wanted to sleep. Raizo took you home and left you alone. You took off your dress, wanting to have a shower. The shower was indeed relaxing and it made you feel sleepy. After the shower, you went to bed, wanting to sleep it off, wanting nothing more and nothing less than a simple rest. _


End file.
